Beautiful lie that killer me
by Scarlett uchiha
Summary: <html><head></head>Un accidente puede cambiarte y marcarte por toda la vida y más cuando un chico vampiro te salva. ¿significaria que tu te conviertes en uno de ellos? -¡Valla la princesita se enojó lastima... perra-</html>
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful lie that killer me

Sumary:

By: nEtSiRk!

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi, la trama es sacada de mi retorcida mente je'.

••.••.••.••.••.••.••

_Flashback_

—_Sakura por favor abróchate el cinturón de seguridad—la aludida rodó los ojos a forma de cansancio. Tenía varios minutos donde no la dejaba de fregar con lo mismo._

— _¡shhh! Déjame disfrutar el momento— el piloto que hasta el momento guardaba silencio decidió intervino dándole la razón a la otra chica._

—_Estoy de acuerdo con Alice, tu cuerpo no es muy rápido en digerir la morfina—Sakura miro en dirección a la carretera, las luces tenues daban un aspecto solitario a la carretera donde iban transitando. En estos momentos la carretera no era muy transitada a excepción de los vehículos de carga._

_Habían ido de parranda a Tennessee, Sakura en eso días la habían castigado por andar saliendo con un chico que no le convenía o que no les convenía a sus padres. Su madre lamentablemente había descubierto que salía son un chico que era hijo sus enemigos. Inmediatamente la habían hecho que rompiera su relación de cinco meses._

_Los padres del chico eran los dueños de las industrias automotrices más famosas de los Estados Unidos, debido a la gran rivalidad que mantenían los padres no dejaron que se vieran._

_Pero claro, para Sakura eso no significaba ningún problema, al contrario, le gustaba desafiar a sus padres. Regularmente no le ponían la atención adecuada, a sus quince años ellos no se preocupaban en lo más mínimo, solo interferían en casos como este._

_Sakura vive en Nashville, un pequeño estado de América del norte, le apodan "Music City, U.S.A." (Ciudad de la música) ya que de ahí provienen grandes artistas, además, cuenta con una disquera de las más grandes del condado._

_Su padre es un gran empresario, tiene el sesenta porciento de las acciones de la disquera más destacada, además, tiene una industria donde construyen partes de automóviles, aviones y barcos. Su madre suele ayudarle a su marido en todo lo que llegue a necesitar._

—_Sakura detente por favor—la voz de Alice era más que una petición, Sakura y Alice eran mejores amigas, se habían conocido desde los tres años y se habían vuelto inseparables, por el mismo motivo estudiaban en la misma escuela._

— _¡Vamos Alice! No seas tan mojigata—y Sakura sabía cuanto le afectaban esas palabras, la diviso por el retrovisor; de sus ojos surcaban gruesas lágrimas que ella misma había provocado._

—_Sakura todo esto lo tenias bien planeado. Me engañaste, esto no era una pijamada, y además, ¡mírate! No te sabes controlar—la miro con el ceño fruncido, le hartaba cuando le daba clases de cómo debía comportarse siempre era… lo mismo._

— _¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! Estoy hasta la fregada de tus malditas palabras puritanas ¿Cuándo dejaras de molestarme?—le había gritado, había sacado lo que estaba guardando desde hace tiempo y le gustaba como se sentía. Tal vez después sentiría un poco de pena pero mientras disfrutaría de la sensación que le brindaba por un momento su libertad._

— _¡Cuidado!— el sonido de un claksón y la desviación repentina del coche en el cual viajaban. Solo vio como su piloto tenia una mueca de susto, su amiga poniendo las manos junto a su pecho a modo de estar rezando y el coche dirigirse en dirección al barranco._

_Sintió como su cabeza chocaba con el parabrisas, su mano azotarse continuamente con la puerta de un lado y como su pie se estaba incrustando a la palanca del coche._

_De un momento a otro lo que parecían segundos se convirtió en miles de años, el coche detuvo su caída, seguramente habían tocado tierra estable. La falta de oxigeno se hizo presente el su cuerpo y el dolor constante en su cabeza se agudizo notablemente._

—_Ali… Alice-chan por favor ¡ayúdame!_

••_.••.••.••.••.••.••.••_

—Señorita Sakura levántese por favor— una voz aturdía su sueño, le disgustaba que le molestaran cuando dormía. Solía despertarse de mal humor. Hizo caso omiso a la voz que pedía su separación con la cama.

— ¿Puedes largarte? En un momento me levanto—los ojos le pesaban de sobremanera, además, sentía mucho cansancio.

Con un gran esfuerzo me levante, camine hasta quedar enfrente del gran espejo que adornaba mi habitación y solo una palabra describía mi apariencia.

_Fatal._

Me veía realmente fatal, mi cabello se encontraba enredado, tenia unas manchas negras debajo de mis ojos (ojeras) y las uñas estaban carcomidas.

Todo resultaba realmente _complicado._

Tal vez el cabello tenia solución, una muy buena desenredada; las manchas debajo de mis ojos con un poco de corrector se eliminaban y las uñas con un poco de esmalte se ocultaba el daño. Pero mi cansancio no tenía ni una solución.

Últimamente tenía unos extraños sueños que me atormentaban mis horas de sueño. No recordaba en que consistían por que las imágenes eran borrosas y no lograba acomodarlas pero de algo estaba segura, y es que siempre amanecía en estas condiciones.

Alice se estaba empezando a asustar, decía que se debía a que era sonámbula pero todo se descarto cuando vino a pasar una noche conmigo. Ella me describía de una manera incontrolable: gritaba demasiado alto y cosas sin sentido, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba repetidas veces y que pedía auxilio continuamente.

Su madre tomaba unas pastillas por que padecía de insomnio, así que le robo unas pastillas para ver si causaban efecto en mí. La primera noche dio el resultado esperado, pero al siguiente día ya no.

Volví a aparecer en las mismas condiciones: ojeras, cabello enmarañado y uñas carcomidas.

Al paso que iba me quedaría sin uñas

Tome un pequeño pero rápido baño para evitar tardarme demasiado. Me vestí con el uniforme de física del colegio Un pantalón rojo pálido, una blusa de manga corta con un bordado en el lado derecho y unos tenis tipo Vans algunas chicas del colegio llevaban un short en ves del pantalón solo por enseñar un poco de pierna, _taradas. _Me tome asiento enfrente de mi tocador, jale el peine y proseguí con desenredar mi cabello.

Tarde diez minutos en dejarlo completamente liso, fije la vista en el peine con el cual había logrado mi cometido y pegue un brinco involuntario, el peine estaba infestado de mi cabello rosáceo que se había caído debido a la desenredada.

Mi expresión denotaba un poco de miedo que se instalaba en mi pecho, trate de guardar la calma y concentrarme en mi segundo paso para eliminar los rastros de que había pasado una mala noche _nuevamente._

Pinte mis uñas de color negro, cuidando de que no se notaran que se encontraban en mal estado. Unte un poco de corrector en mis grandes y espaciosas ojeras y después difumile para que se acoplara al tono de mi piel.

Me mire una vez más comprobando de que no me veía tan mal, una vez que el resultado fue satisfactorio baje al comedor. Ahí ya se encontraba la joven Yin-chan una empleada que en esos momentos se encontraba a cargo de que los desayunos se llevaran acabo a la hora adecuada; si había alguna queja ella era la responsable.

— ¡Oh! Buenos días señorita, aquí esta su jugo de apio con naranja como a usted le gusta—asentí y bebí todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.

—Gracias—le dije agradecida por su labor, camine directamente a la salida donde el chofer me estaba esperando.

Hoy no íbamos a pasar por Alice, me había llamado la noche anterior diciéndome que me ahorrara mi gasolina por que su madre la llevaría al colegio.

Cuando llegue al colegio note como Alice se despedía animadamente de su madre con un beso en su mejilla. Cuando logro divisarme sus labios formaron una amplia sonrisa, corrió dirigiéndose a mi auto donde apenas se había estacionado.

—Buenos días—solo rodé los ojos a forma de saludo. Seguí mi camino sin siquiera tomarle un poco de atención a mi única y fiable amiga.

Como siempre, me siguió en silencio y aun con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—Quita esa sonrisa nerd—le dije. Me había detenido y dado la vuelta encarándola de frente, ella solo agacho la cabeza a modo de disculpa pero en ningún momento dejo de sonreír.

—Te comprendo… Se que te duele—lo único que había causado su comentario era que hiciera una sonrisa… _amarga_. Y eso había sido un golpe duro, ella estaba muy al tanto de mi situación familiar.

Tenia _envidia. Mucha._

Ella pertenecía a una familia de clase media, sus padres se había divorciado pero había sido por acuerdo mutuo. Hasta el momento, sus padres no estaban casados con ninguna persona, no habían vuelto a rehacer su vida con otras personas; frecuentaban muy seguido a Alice, mantenían una estrecha elación a pesar de que ya no vivían bajo el mismo techo. Todos los miércoles se reunían los tres para ir a un restaurante y así platicar amenamente; cualquier problema que le surgía a Alice por muy pequeño que fuera o resultase podía contar con ellos.

Todo lo contrario a mí.

Mis padre no estaban divorciados, pero no se preocupaban en lo más mínimo. Era un cero a la izquierda en esa enorme mansión, debido a todos los problemas que me embargaban _me drogaba. _Resultaba demasiado fácil por que gracias a las dosis que ingería podía olvidar los problemas que me embargaban.

—Me das envidia nerd—ella solo suspiro.

Sentí como entrelazaba su mano con la mía, me detuvo de un jaloncito y me miro con una sonrisa tierna.

—Sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad? Siempre vas a contar con todo mi apoyo—sus palabras me resultaban realmente reconfortantes.

Ella era la única persona con la que me llevaba en la escuela, todas las chicas me envidiaban debido a mí popularidad entre el género masculino y resultaba fastidioso tener que lidiar con las miradas recelosas que me dirigían.

La única que jamás me odiaría, envidiaría o mandara miradas recelosas era Alice.

A pesar de que le había puesto el apodo de nerd, no me odiaba, a ella le daba igual, sabia que siempre necesitaba de su apoyo.

—Te odio nerd—camine en dirección a mi casillero, ella reía a carcajadas.

— ¿Sabias que Shikamaru esta soltero?—había olvidado decir que era un poco chismosa, regularmente me cuenta los cotilegios que sucedían y que yo jamás me enteraba.

—El vago ¿No?—ella asintió, Shikamaru comparte clase de algebra en nuestro salón, era un chico sumamente flojo pero que siempre saca diez en la jodida materia.

—Admítelo estas celosa de que el siempre saca diez y tu no—su evidente manera de decir las cosas hacia que me alterara, solo quería joderme la mañana.

— ¿Enserio? Me da igual, con un maldito siete u ocho me conformo, al menos no soy una nerd—cerré mi casillero con un golpe estrepitoso, todos los presentes miraron en mi dirección con una ceja alzada.

— ¡Valla! La princesita se enojo, lastima…_perra—_una sonrisa fue lo único que denotó mi rostro. Ella era Temari, una chica pelirrubia con un busto abundante y unas caderas amplias pero sin pompa.

—Claro al menos no trató de imitar a cierta persona y que no ha logrado conseguir, jamás lo lograras—ella solo río por mi comentario, miro sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante.

—Eres una corriente y barata. Aunque tus padres sean ricos—me acerqué a ella lentamente y de la nada la tome por el cuello y la empuje sobre el casillero. Emitió un quejido debido a la reacción de su cuerpo chocar con el metal.

— ¡Cállate prostituta de cuarta! Yo no me he tumbado a mas de veinte hombres… _puta_—la solté, vi como lentamente se deslizaba hasta dar con el suelo. Le hice una señal a Alice y no dirigimos a la primera clase.

Las siguientes horas pasaron amenamente, Alice trataba de sacar diferentes temas de ambientación, trataba de mejorar mi humor aunque fuera imposible.

— ¿Puedes callarte de una buena jodida vez?—ella dio un brinco involuntario, mi reacción había sido inesperada y ciertamente involuntaria.

—Sakura solo trataba de mejorar tu humor pero creo que no está dando el resultado esperado… mejor te dejo para que te tranquilices—pero la detuve. Nos encontrábamos en unas bancas que había en el jardín del colegio.

—Odio que me molesten todo el tiempo—Alice era la única que sabia que mi apariencia era una gran mentira. Solo había adoptado esta imagen debido a mi odio hacia mis padres.

—Sakura debes ser fuerte, aquí estoy—me recosté sobre su hombro, ella se asemejaba más a una madre, la cual siempre estaba pendiente de mi.

Tarde varios minutos en recuperar mi cordura, cuando lo logre me dirigí al estacionamiento… mi chofer ya había venido por mi.

—Espérame Sakura—Alice se levanto parloteando cosas sin importancia.

La lleve a su casa pero ella insistió en que me quedara a almorzar con ella y su madre. Era divertido comer junto con su mamá, siempre hablaba y contaba chistes, hacia faramallas con sus manos tratando de imitar a ciertas personas.

Y nunca hablaba de negocios _en la mesa._

•

Hola! Aquí con una nueva historia, espero y les guste.

Es merecedora de un ¿Review?

Okis bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

• La Presa •

By: nEtSiRk!

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi y la trama es sacada de mi retorcida mente je'.

••.••.••.••.••.••.

_Flashback_

—_Ali… Alice-chan por favor ¡ayúdame!_

_Sentía mi pulso ir cada vez más lento de lo normal, trataba de moverme pero me resultaba realmente difícil. En esos momentos el efecto de la morfina había terminado y el dolor aumentaba considerablemente._

_Trate inútilmente de moverme, mis sollozos eran bastante audibles quería que alguien me escuchara. Mis sentidos estaban un poco afectados pero no del todo; moví la cabeza hacia atrás para ver cual había sido el destino de mi amiga pero la oscuridad me lo impedía._

— _¿Alice?—la llame para que viniera en mi auxilio, pero no había movimiento que delatara de que aún conservaba la vida._

_Seguramente de un momento a otro la inconsciencia se haría presente, invadiéndome a cada segundo que pasaba en ese pedazo de cacharro. Mis nervios se alteraron considerablemente, aún no quería morir, aunque no tuviera el cariño de mis padres y aunque no le importara a nadie… no quería morir._

_Era un pensamiento egoísta, nadie necesitaba mi existencia, nadie me había extrañado excepto Alice ni se preguntaba de mi odiosa vida. Pero pesé a todo lo que acontecía yo quería vivir, para enmendar mis propios errores, pero lejos de las personas que continuamente me lastimaban, lejos de las burlas, miradas de desprecio, lejos de todo._

—_Saku..sakur…a—mi pecho latió con fuerza cuando escuche la voz de mi amiga, me alegraba que aún viviera._

—_Tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí—se escucharon varios ruidos, trataba de ver que era lo que ocurría pero la oscuridad era un maldito impedimento, segundos después unos quejidos por parte de Alice me alertaron. — ¿Estas bien?—se escuchó un ruido como cuando revota una pelota de futbol._

—_Creo—por un momento quise reírme, su voz era un poco graciosa pero recordé que esta no era la situación adecuada para hacer bromas._

— _¿Me vas a ayudar?—pregunte un poco angustiada, tal vez como yo había tenido la culpa de traerla se vengaría y me dejaría sola y muriéndome._

—_Si—sentía como mis nervios se tranquilizaban debido a la respuesta._

—_Ok pero estoy atorada, mi pierna está incrustada en la palanca—ella golpeo el cristal de la ventana que estaba boca arriba._

—_Tengo que romper el parabrisas y el de la ventana, tienes que cubrirte—asentí un poco confundida, trate de encogerme lo más que pude._

—_Lista—grité para que comenzara por romper los cristales. Un ruido estruendoso y unos pequeños cristales incrustarse rápidamente en mi piel fue lo único que escuche y sentí._

— _¿Sakura?—levante la mirada y Alice me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Intento levantarme pero pie estaba sujeto a la palanca._

— _¡Dueleee!_

_Grite con todas mis fuerzas, el dolor era simplemente insoportable. Alice se preocupo debido al dolor que sentía y trato de tranquilizarme._

—_Cálmate Sakura, tenemos que salir de aquí—asentí con lagrimas en los ojos Alice nuevamente intento levantarme. Se oía como mi piel se iba abriendo conforme mi pierna salía de la palanca, intente reprimir el dolor que aumentaba pero cuando salió por completo el pie exclamé._

— _¡Puta madre! _

_Las dos caímos tendidas en el piso, de repente Alice empezó a convulsionarse continuamente y la herida que tenia aún lado del corazón se abrió dejando ver un mancha roja._

—_Alice… ¡Alice!_

_Sus ojos se desplazaban de un lado para otro y de adelante para atrás sin tener descanso alguno, su piel se iba poniendo pálida cada vez más y de su boca salía más sangre._

— _¡Oh! ¡Dios mío!—inconscientemente mis manos empezaron a temblar, el terror estaba invadiendo gran parte de mi cuerpo pronto yo acabaría del mismo modo._

—_Sa…saku…ra er…eres…mejor ami…amiga—me quede quieta esperando cual seria la reacción que continuaría por parte de mi amiga._

_Lentamente dejo de moverse, sus ojos ya no tenían movimiento alguno y su cuerpo se empezó a relajar. Pensé que el dolor ya había pasado así que decidí acercarme._

—_Alice—pero sin haber visto sus movimientos sentí como su mano se posicionaba en la mía._

—_Haaayyy—mi grito retumbo en el barranco._

_Apareció una sonrisa en el rostro de Alice, la mire con asombro pues a pesar de las condiciones aun seguía viva y sonriendo._

—_Ere..eres gra…cio…sa—tosió sangre la cual logro alcanzar parte de mi rostro._

_Lentamente cerró los ojos, su agarre en la mano se debilito a tal grado que descendió lentamente de donde estaba posicionada y la piel se encontraba fría._

_Había muerto._

_Me arrastre lentamente, tratando de buscar alguna salida; unos ruidos lograron alertar mi sentidos los cuales estaban bastante afectados. Mire atrás, tal vez Alice aun seguía viva, pero no era así; mis nervios aumentaron cuando oí varias pisadas y que rápidamente se dirigían a mí._

_Trate de arrastrarme más rápido pero con mis heridas era prácticamente imposible._

— _¿Pero que tenemos aquí?—la voz de una mujer acudió a mis oídos, sonaba bastante elegante._

— _¿Es humana?—la voz secundaria era tosca y más grave. _

— _¡Claro! Y… creo que hay más por aquí—la misma mujer le contesto al hombre, sus pisadas se fueron acercando hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mí cuerpo mal herido._

— _¿Uh? ¿Viva?_

_La mujer se agacho y empezó a olfatear mi cabello continuamente, luego se separo abruptamente dando un salto de más de dos metros hacía atrás._

— _¿Neji?—la voz de la chica era ahora sonaba asustada, una tercera persona hizo acto de presencia en menos de cinco segundos._

—_Lo estoy viendo, aun respira_

— _¿y? hay que aprovechar y darnos una buena saciada por que tengo hambre ¿Ustedes no?—la voz de alguien más acudió a mis oídos, mi respirar se hizo un poco mas dificultoso._

—_Ayuda—los presentes solo se alejaron de mi, trate de moverme pero la falta de respiración era notoria. _

_No tenía tiempo suficiente como para escapar._

— _¡No puede ser!—grito la única chica presente._

—_Trae a Itachi y a Sasuke—la voz del tal Neji había exigido con voz monótona la presencia de esas dos personas._

_La inconsciencia pronto llegaría y nadie acudía a mi rescate, las personas que estaban a unos metros de mi no me querían ayudar._

_Iba a morir sola como un perro._

— _¿Qué esta pasando?_

— _¡Oh! Itachi mira es una humana y aun tiene vida._

—_Nos pidió auxilio hace unos momentos_

—_Ayúdenme—volví a repetir, tal vez el tal Itachi se apiadaba de mi._

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Sa…Sakura—les dije intentando reprimir una punzada de dolor._

— _¿De donde eres?—pregunto la misma voz_

—_Nashville—le respondí, tal vez preguntaban por que me llevarían a la ciudad. —Necesito su ayu…ayuda._

— _¿Por qué? _

_Reprimí un sollozo, me estaban dando a entender que no me iban a ayudar. _

—_Por que si son humanos, tendrían un poco de compasión por mí—intente dar lastima para que se apiadaran de mi_

— _¿Y que tal si no lo somos?_

— _¿Qué?—mi expresión se tenso por un momento pero las risas de las personas presentes me hicieron que frunciera el ceño._

—_Muévete Itachi—la voz ensordecedora de un hombre acudió a mis oídos nuevamente._

—_Vamos Sasuke ten más respeto por tu hermano mayor_

— _¡Grr! Cállate_

—_Ok_

_Sentí como Sasuke se arrodillaba hasta quedar a mi altura, me dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba; después empezó a inspeccionar mi pierna lastimada._

—_Tu pierna cuenta con un hueco en la parte de la pantorrilla, además, creo que unos cristales—dijo en voz baja pero lo suficiente como para escucharlo._

_Hasta el momento no le había visto el rostro, de repente acerco su cabeza hasta quedar frente a mi rostro._

_Me quedé estupefacta debido a la belleza que radiaba aquel hombre._

_Su piel era indescriptiblemente blanca, sus ojos eran negros al igual que su cabello. Radiaba una belleza innata, difícilmente encontrabas a alguien así en la vida y me daba gusto conocer a alguien antes de mi muerte._

—_Te vas a morir—dijo fríamente, la ensoñación que tenía anteriormente se vio interrumpida por sus crueles palabras._

—_No quiero morir—dije un poco aturdida por el hecho de no existir nunca más._

_Pasaron varios segundos en los cuales nadie dijo o comento nada, una mano cálida toco mi cabeza y sin querer dirigí la mirada a la persona que había hecho ese acto._

—_Hola—una chica me ofreció una sonrisa, tenía el pelo ¿Negro? No lo sabia aun no distinguía bien en la oscuridad._

—_Ayúdame—le suplique, varias lágrimas se fueron escurriendo y ella fue limpiándomelas cuidadosamente._

— _¿Sasuke?—le llamo al otro chico que había inspeccionado mi estado. El chico no respondió, me quede estática pensando en que posiblemente accediera a mi suplica._

—_Muévete— la chica me soltó lentamente, miro mi rostro una vez más para dejarme por completo sola._

— _¿Cómo te llamas?— le pregunte a la chica oí una pequeña risita._

—_Hinata_

—_Te va a doler mucho ¿Crees soportar?—el tal Sasuke ahora ocupaba el lugar de Hinata. Asentí._

_Toco la herida que tenia en la pierna, sentía como sus dedos se adentraban en mi piel; el dolor acudió nuevamente, quise gritar pero lo reprimí. _

_Sin esperármelo una mordida acudió a mi piel expuesta._

—_Duuuueeeeleeee—mi cuerpo se empezó a convulsionar con el de mi amiga, una fuerte ráfaga de electricidad atravesó cada parte de mi cuerpo sin dejar un espacio vacio. El dolor fue decreciendo hasta no sentir nada, sentía mi cuerpo flácido se asemejaba más al de un trapo sucio._

—_Como te he salvado creo que merezco una recompensa ¿no? _

_Inevitablemente mi mente divago, el tipo iba a violarme._

_El tal Sasuke con su lengua empezó a limpiar la sangre que aun conservaba de mi amiga Alice, después pasó a mi cabeza donde tenía una herida superficial pero que se podría infectar._

_Fue quitando toda la sangre que había a su paso, mis intentos por moverme eran inútiles, no tenia fuerza, además, el chico me esta robando sangre que me era indispensable._

_Y así la inconsciencia fue invadiendo todo mí ser hasta solo dejar la imagen del chico que acababa con mi existencia._

—_Morirás con el mejor regalo de tu vida—había dicho el chico antes de que cerrara mis ojos._

••_.••.••.••.••.••.••.••_

Otra vez había vuelto a pasar una mala noche, pero la diferencia de las otras, en este si me acordaba de lo que veía. Había sido tal real que juraba que podía palparlo con mis propias manos.

Tal vez esto era solo un sueño loco, un sueño que jamás iba ocurrir, que jamás iba a suceder, solo formaba parte de mente retorcida y nada más.

Me celular empezó a sonar estrepitosamente, me dirigí hasta el; era un mensaje de mi novio: había una fiesta hoy en la noche en Tennessee, iba a estar el ambiente muy bueno que me diera una escapada.

Tal vez hoy seria la mejor noche de mi vida.

O ¿tal vez seria la ultima?

••_.••.••.••.••.••.••_

_Hola aquí una rápida actualización del fic._

_Espero que sea de todo su agrado. Por fis si leen no les cuesta nada comentar por fis… solo para saber sus opiniones, si les gusta o no._

_Ok sale nos vemos pronto… si recibo varios la actualizare antes de comenzar las clases._

_Okis bye bye_


End file.
